Do You Believe in Magic
by PeppermintSticks
Summary: After seeing the magic 8 ball in play with Cyborg and Beast Boy, Starfire begins to toy with the ball discovering a little bit of her and Robin. RS Oneshot It's better than it sounds.


Wow. My first one shot in a while. Well, I hope you all enjoy it. I have no clue where I got this idea, but whatever. Please enjoy. I won't force you to write a response, but it'd be greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: Dude, who ever 'invented' these stupid disclaimers, I'd like for you to crawl into a black hole and die. I mean- c'mon! Way to crush my self-esteem here!

* * *

Beast Boy held a black ball with an '8' on it up to his ear and shook. Cyborg looked at him strange. He was about to start freaking out at Beast Boy – it was that time of day. "The Daily Idiotic and Annoying Rambling of Beast Boy and Cyborg" Robin and Raven called it.

Cyborg snatched the eight ball away from him. "Man, ya'll don't know diddly! You don't hold it up to your ear! Are you stupid or somethin'!" Cyborg yelled angrily. Starfire sat on a stool neatly tucked under the kitchen island counter. She stirred her home-made 'Crambaralle'. She merely sipped her Tamaranian-type of tea and watched the two boys bicker on.

"You do so hold it up to your ear! How else are you supposed to listen to what it says?" Beast Boy yelled back at him. Cyborg raised his eyebrow. But his face expression quickly changed into Cyborg gritting his teeth. Beast Boy pounced on top of Cyborg making him fall backward on the couch.

"Dude, get off! What it somebody sees us?" Cyborg asked him nervously as if some sexy and hot girl was watching them in binoculars on the pier and got the wrong idea.

"I acknowledge your presence and reactions to our friend." Starfire said walking over to the side of the couch. Just then Raven walked in with her face still glued downwards reading her new book by Mark Twain. She looked up and snapped her book shut. A cloudy puff of dust whirled out of the book as each page from each side enclosed itself with one another.

"If God wanted you to talk more, he would've given you two mouths and one ear." Raven told the boys walking up to Starfire. Starfire looked at Raven as she spoke but then quickly whipped her head back to the boys. "See! That's what I'm saying! At least somebody around here gets it." Cyborg said. And with that, he kicked Beast Boy in the chest making him fly back into the wall. Beast Boy dropped the eight ball on the floor. Cyborg picked it up.

"You both need to find a better outlet." Raven said peeling Beast Boy off the wall. "Something to keep you both motivated." She said. Raven paused. "And quiet." She finished. "Cyborg, go work on your car. Beast Boy, you don't use your ear to play with the stupid piece of plastic. Now go – do something outside. Like help Robin rake the leaves." Raven ordered. Scared of Raven, thinking she would get angry if they didn't obey her, they quickly zoomed off to the location she directed them into.

Raven placed the eight ball the Cyborg dropped on the coffee table. Then she plopped down on the couch and opened the book letting another tiny puff of dust come out and circle around her head. Starfire looked at her for a moment then looked back at her Crambaralle. Silkie was head-first into the small jug of Tamaranian tea. Starfire giggled and walked over to him. She scooped him up in her arms and began cooing him.

Then she placed Silkie on the ground and let him trot off somewhere else. She walked back over to the coffee table. She sat down next to Raven on the couch and quietly eyed the little black ball. She recalled the same thing except smaller on a pool table when Robin was teaching her how to play.

"Friend, what exactly is the ball of black darkness. Surely it must be something-"

"It's a stupid ball of plastic that if you ask it a question, it'll give you an answer. It's supposed to tell you your fate, but we girls are too smart to fall for something like that." Raven said looking up at her. Starfire sheepishly smiled and nodded with a sweat drop.

"Yes, of course. But just for laughs, do you believe I could perhaps test the small black ball?" Starfire asked her. Raven rolled her eyes and went back to her book.

"Knock yourself out." Raven said. Starfire squealed with happiness, whipped the ball into her grasping embrace and rushed to her room. She began dancing down every corridor singing a delightful jingle to match her emotions. _"I've got a little black ball of plastic! It's very, very, very, very fantastic! It's better than playing with little bands of elastic! La da da da_ _da!"_ She sang joyfully with much enjoyment out of it.

She jumped onto her bed making the ever so sleepy Silkie bounce up in the air with a squeak. "My dearest apologizes dear Silkie, friend. I am just so delighted I've got a ball of magic!" She told him. He jumped off the bed and crawled up into his bed, which was only a silk pillow with the word 'Silkie' on it in curly and wavy letters.

"Hmm...What kind of cheese should I eat on my lunch meat sandwich?" She looked at the clear spot with the little triangle in it. It said 'Perhaps'. Starfire frowned. She flopped onto her stomach. She began to wonder why it wouldn't give her an accurate answer. She snapped her fingers with a smile full of pearly white teeth.

"Should I have a lunch meat sandwich for lunch?" She asked it. The little triangle bobbled around then answered 'no'. Starfire frowned again. "Should I have the so called soup?" She shook it. 'No'. "Buffalo wings?" 'No.' "Should I have anything to eat for lunch?" She asked it desperately. 'No.'

"I must starve!" She shrieked.

'Yes'.

"But why?" She asked it.

'Blame a close friend'.

"Beast Boy?"

'No.'

"Cyborg?"

'No.'

"Raven?"

'No.'

"Robin?"

'Yes'.

"Robin? I have not seen that friend all day. What did he do to me?" She asked it.

'Nothing.'

Starfire frowned. She did not understand why it wouldn't allow her have lunch- she especially didn't understand why it was blaming Robin when she hadn't seen him before last night at movie night. Starfire decided to explore the territory of Robin in the magical eight ball.

"I know Robin will not allow me to eat lunch, so do I still like friend Robin?"

'Very much so.'

"Well, does friend Robin still allow me to be his friend?"

'Most definitely.'

Starfire thought about when they were stranded on a dead and deserted planet. That was the time when Cyborg said that she was Robin's girlfriend and he got angry. Then shortly after their relationship got complicated then smoothly settled out.

"Am I Robin's girlfriend?"

'Maybe.'

"Do I want to be Robin's girlfriend?" She asked as if she had no clue what she wanted to do so trusted the 'stupid ball of plastic'. But since Starfire figured that the eight ball was right about the lunch meat situation, that she could trust her life in the eight ball. After all- it was magic and she wasn't.

"Does Robin want me to be his girlfriend?" Starfire asked.

'Duh.'

Starfire thought about asking it who she'd marry, if Robin would actually ask her to date him, how many babies she'd have, and her whole future. But instead, she placed the eight ball in a small shiny purple bag she got for her birthday (present was once inside), and opened her window.

"I think I'll wait to see how my future ends up by myself." And with that she threw it out her window.

"OWW!" She gasped and looked out her window.

"Star, why did you throw a hard bag at my head?" Robin called up to her. Starfire had forgotten Beast Boy and him were raking leaves. It wasn't funny to her that he got hurt, but she giggled merrily anyway.

"Sorry dear friend Robin!"

* * *

I know, it's short. But I made it so you can decided what'll happen next instead of me making it that way I'd want it to go. So you can think up an ending if you'd like. If you do, please share it with me in a review, though you do not have to. 


End file.
